


Weightlifting Contest

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon, Cute, F/F, Fluff, buff women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Zarya and Fareeha decide to see who's the strongest, leading for them to grow attached to each other and for a certain doctor to go red in the face. (Zarya x Pharah/Pharmercy, Fluff.)





	Weightlifting Contest

Zarya and Fareeha walked into the training room together. "Why exactly did you bring me along?" Fareeha asked.

Zarya smiled. "Is boring when I work out alone. With you, I have someone to talk to."

"Not to be modest, Aleksandra," Fareeha replied. "But my muscles aren't nearly as big as yours."

Zarya smirked. "And yet pretty doctor goes for you and not me."

"Angela happens to like me for my personality, thank you," Fareeha retorted, blushing.

Zarya lay down on the bench. "How about we have contest? You and me, pull up weights da?"

"Well my muscles could use a good toning," Fareeha admitted.

"Very good!" Zarya encouraged.

Fareeha smirked. "Alright, you're on, Siberia." Fareeha lay on her bench and grabbed the dumbbell above her. "Shall we do this?"

"Da, we shall."

Fareeha pushed her dumbbell above her head, starting to hoist the large weight up and down.

Zarya lifted her weight with ease, her skills as a superior athlete coming into play. "Hah! I will win this easily!"

Fareeha smirked. "Don't start cheering too soon."

The two women started to hoist their weights above each others heads, the sweat starting to stream down each other's cheeks.

Fareeha grunted heavily, feeling the pain burn through her muscles. Zarya on the the other hand was not in nearly as much agony.

"You are struggling!" Zarya remarked.

"No!... I'm!... NOT!" Fareeha strained.

Fareeha would not give in so early. She was determined to win this contest, for her own sense of honour.

"You will lose, Egyptian!" Zarya growled, picking up the pace with her own weights. From this, Fareeha could see that the russian woman was starting to slow. She may had been more muscular, but she was just as worn out as her.

She smirked. "So much for 'strong as the mountain,' eh?"

"I am mother russia!" Zarya cried, pounding her weights up and down.

Fareeha closed her eyes, focusing only on lifting the weights.

The two of them started to pound the weights to their chests, their hearts burning, their blood racing.

Eventually, one of them gave in, and the victor was decided.

Fareeha sat up, smiling confidently. "Looks like mother russian lost again," She said, panting.

Zarya chuckled. "You were good, Egyptian. I will give you that." She sat by her, and looked at her. "Perhaps you could show me how you beat me, da?"

"Sorry, Aleksandra," Fareeha told her. "It's a family secret."

"Da, I understand," Zarya accepted. At that moment, their hands slowly touched.

Fareeha blushed, moving her hand away.

Zarya smirked. "Don't worry, I'm sure cute doctor won't mind."

Fareeha smiled. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

Zarya cupped Fareeha's cheek, pulling her close to her and kissing her soft, sweet lips.

Fareeha wrapped held Zarya's hand, kissing the beautiful Russian woman back softly, closing her eyes.

At the door of the training room, Angela Ziegler had been watching the whole thing, smiling and sighing dreamily. "Ah, this is why I love butch women."

Just then, Lena walked over to her. "Hey, Angie, what you looking at?" Lena then noticed Fareeha and Zarya. "Huh, I thought Fareeha was with you."

"Oh she is," Angela told her. "But she seems to have found someone in Zarya."

Tracer giggled. "Looks like you might be soon be part of a threesome doc!"

Angela then blushed, thinking about being embraced in Fareeha's and Zarya's arms.

"Well, gotta jet!" Tracer bid her farewell. "Em needs me to do groceries again." As she darted off, Angela returned her gaze to the two butch women kissing in the training room.

Zarya pulled away from the kiss and looked at Angela. "Ah, cute doctor is here!"

Fareeha turned around, sheepishly. "Hey Angela," she said shyly, waving at her.

Angela then blushed. Two hot girls who were built like brick walls had just said hi to her. This was too much for her to handle. She suddenly started to nosebleed and raced away.

Zarya giggled. "Typical Swiss girl. Wants big muscle, blushes like a tomato when she sees it."

"Yep," Fareeha agreed. "Totally my Angela."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Am I the only person who thinks these two are cute? Eh, probably not.

I'm very happy with Angela here, being the shy cutie that she is.

See ya next time!


End file.
